Jackson Gunn
Jackson Gunn is the captain of the Steel Rod Pirates, and user of the Jala Jala no Mi. Appearance Jackson is tall, average weight, and muscular. He has nape length, shaggy, black hair that cover his ears. He wears a pale blue long-sleeve under a jade green T-shirt shirt. He wears khaki pants with large pockets on each side, and black shoes. He also wears plain gold rings on each finger and 2 gold chain necklace around his neck under his shirts. Though covered by his sleeves, he wears steel bracers around his wrists. He also carries a steel rod in a steel belt, which he fashions each time after he uses his powers. Personality Confident, slightly arrogant, fearless, cheerful, intelligent, and a born leader, Jackson is the ideal captain. His arrogance comes from his mastery of his devil fruit ability, but tries to not let it affect his fights, although he names his attacks after the weapons of the gods. He can be vulgar and accidentally impolite, but will then quickly apologize. This is mostly because of his upbringing, as his mother would always scold anyone in the family who used vulgar language, and his father being a vulgar man. He loves adventure and always goes sightseeing when he arrives at a new island. Jackson has a fascination with weapons and armor, and whenever he sees something he deems cool he has to exam it. However, thanks to his DF ability, he seldom buys them. However, he will pick up any pieces scape metal, piles them in his quarters, and carries a few pieces with him to use for his weapon making. He will also take any metal from his friends if they do not absolutely need it, which causes some strains between them. This is most often seen when Jackson borrows one of Oliver Saga's watches for the metal, but can not repair it afterwards as he does not know how to fix or create a working time-piece. He also has a talent for playing steel drums. Abilities and Powers Jackson is a natural born fighter. He is able to use any weapon with at least above average ability. Using superhuman strength, superhuman speed, and superhuman endureance, he can launch massive attacks that can cause immense amount of damage. Devil Fruit Jackson ate the Jala Jala no Mi, which allows the user to manipulate metal which he uses to create weapons and armor. He is proficient with all kinds of weapons, but mostly uses blunt weapons and swords. He bases most of his attacks and weapons off of what he thinks that the weapons of various gods would look like. The size depends on the amount of metal there if for him to use. If given a large amount of metal, he can create giant weapons or wall or dome like shields to protect large areas, or reinforce it by making it thicker and harder to break. Weapons His steel rod is a basic steel rod with an emerald pommel stone at its end. His Devil Fruit ability allows him to manipulate the rod to create weapons or armor. He likes to make the weapons of the gods and historic weapons, such as Thor's Hammer, Neptune's Trident, Apollo's Bow, and various specific named weapons (such as Excalibur as used by King Arthur, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi as used by Susano-o and Amaterasu, Balmung as used by Odin, etc.). All of these weapons, though, are usually nothing like what they would look like and usually have Jackson's flair to it. Haki Jackson has shown signs to possess haki. He hasn't mastered it or even really learned how to use it or what it is. However, in a few intense moments in battles, he felt that his attacks had become much stronger, his weapons had become sharper, and he could anticipate the enemy's actions a lot clearer than normal. At one point he scared a wild animal that was about to attack him into submission just by a glance. History The Path to Piracy and the First Two Crewmates Tar Goods, the Monk and the Temple Ruin Jackson was born in Kaki Village on Chuutetsu Island in North Blue. His family owns a world renowned blacksmith company called Hagane Ho, which creates many great weapons, said to be the new generation of O Wazamono Grade Swords. At a very young age, he was taught the art of a blacksmith. When Jackson was six, a travelling merchant company called Tar Goods came to the island to sell iron ore and scrap metal to the local blacksmiths. Jackson's father, Ulysses Gunn, and the head of Tar Goods, Leopold Saga, were old friends and Ulysses always had first pick at his store. On the night the merchants arrived, Ulysses invited the family over for a reunion feast. The entire Gunn family and Saga family attended and became reintroduced with each other. At this feast, Jackson met Leopold's son, Oliver Saga. Being 3 years younger, Jackson looked up to Oliver right away, but Oliver was not so thrilled. The next few days he followed him around while Oliver was doing his chores and running errands. Though Oliver tried to loose him, Jackson's knowledge of the town proved to be too much for Oliver's wit. In desparation, Oliver unknowingly ran into the woods surrounding the town. Jackson had often adventured into these woods so he knew the dangers. However by the time he caught up to Oliver, he had become lost himself. They wandered around the forest until they came across an entrance to a shrine. Jackson, had only heard that one had once been there, but was told that it was lost to time. They climbed up the stairs and began exploring. When they reached the top they found the shine in disrepair and very unkept. The vegitation was overgrown and moss covered the red pillars almost to the top. As the two boys continued to look around, there were surprised to be greeted by an old monk. The monk told them that this was once a great shrine to the god Hachiman, but was now deserted and run down. The monk then continued to tell them that he doesn't mind that the people stopped coming and had forgot about the place, but he wishes that it would at least be renovated. However, since he was old and frail he could not do the work himself. The boys hearing this decided to help him out and started cleaning the entire shrine. By sunset, Oliver and Jackson had cleared most of the vegitation in the area. After the monk gave them direction back to town, they set off for the night, promising they would return tomorrow. The next day Jackson had awoken early and ran over to the docks, where the Saga family's ship was docked. He then woke up Oliver by standing over him and waiting for him to wake up, to which Oliver woke up with a scare. The two then left for the shrine, Oliver obviously angry, and Jackson seriously beaten. They arrived at the shrine and began working. This was the dynamic for the next three days. At the end of the third day they had fully renovated the shrine back to its former glory. The monk then provided them with a large meal where they ate and had a great time. As the meal came to an end, the conversations became as heavy as their stomachs. The monk finally asked if the boys had any dreams. Oliver went first and said that he wanted to grow strong so one day he could take over the family business one day and take it to new lands and maybe eventually the New World. The monk said that that was nice, but what was his real dream, to which Oliver confessed that he wants to learn the origins of the world and write a book about the myths and lore around the world and show how they might be connected. Both the monk and Jackson were impressed. Neither had heard such an idea or a dream before. Then the monk asked Jackson his dream. Jackson hadn't really thought about it until now. He thought about it for a minute and was reminded of all the pirates he and his family have encountered over the years and he always admired them. He remembered all the stories they told and remembered the grandest of them all, the story of Gold Roger and One Piece. He decided then and there that his dream was to become Pirate King. Oliver and the monk was surprised at this comment. Oliver then laughed at him and told him that he needs to get much stronger if he wants to be a pirate, let alone Pirate King. Jackson then became angry and attacked Oliver, only to be hit and knocked to the ground by Oliver. Oliver then told him that if he can't even beat him how can he even stand up to the weakest pirates. The monk was a little more accepting of Jackson's dream, and encouraged him. He said that his dream was a great one and that he should follow it. The monk then said that the best way for a dream to come true was to have it blessed. The monk then said a prayer and had them pray at the the shrine asking Hachiman to watch over them. So Jackson and Oliver went to the alter and prayed. When they opened their eyes and turned around, they found the old monk was no longer there. The two looked all around but couldn't find him anywhere. Then the boys shrugged and headed home, unknown to them that they were being watched by a smiling spirit floating above the shrine. As the next few days passed, Jackson and Oliver became closer friends and sparred several times, Oliver winning every match. Though Jackson was being taught swordsmanship, Oliver showed him a few corrections to his form, and showed him the Saga family sword style. After a week and a half from the shrine's revival, Tar Goods had to depart and move to the next island. The day they were to leave the entire Gunn family headed to the docks to give a proper farewell. Before they left, Oliver pulled Jackson aside and gave him a parting gift. It was a Devil Fruit his family had been keeping, not sure if they wanted to eat it or sell it. Oliver figured that since the Pirate King must be strong and Devil Fruit give people power, that Jackson might consider eating it. Before Oliver could explain the fruit's powers and weaknesses, Jackson had already eaten the whole thing, leaving nothing but the leaf, only to find it tasted awful. Oliver then explained the fruit was the Jala Jala no Mi and gave him the power to forge anything from metal, making it the perfect ability for somebody with a blacksmith background. He explained they came into possession of it and when his father found out which fruit it was, he thought of the Gunn family and decided that it would be given to them as a gift. At Oliver's prompt, Jackson then tried to use his ability on a few nails that were laying around and tried to make a knife. It turned out completly dull and misshapen. Oliver then laughed at it and told him he needs to practice. Leopold then came over and told the boys that they were about to leave and Oliver had to get on the ship. Oliver said good bye and started to make his way to the ship. Jackson stood there for a moment looking at the poorly made knife. As the Saga family were casting off, Jackson came running through the crowd and called to Oliver. He then threw something on the ship and called out, "I've decided! You're going to be my first mate!" Oliver just looked at him and picked up what he threw on the ship. It was the misshapen knife Jackson made a few minutes ago, but now it was sharpened and seemed well balanced. Oliver looked at the knife, smiled and then called out, "Only if I can be the right hand of the Pirate King!" Jackson smiled and agreed. They then promised that the next time Oliver returns to Chuutetsu Island they would set off together and start their careers as pirates. After the Saga family's ship was gone from view, Kaki Village went back to normal, all except Jackson. Every day Jackson would spend all his free time training at the shrine he and Oliver found, learning how to create weapons, learning to fight and growing stronger. He continued this routine for years, until the day Oliver would return to the Island and they would set off on their journey. The Return of Tar Goods One day after finishing his training, Jackson was walking through town to his home when he saw a bunch of people rushing over to the docks. He asked a man what was going on and found that there was apparently a pirate crew causing trouble for one of the local merchants. When he arrived he saw a large man with a large club yelling at a merchant that he refused to pay for his goods and would kill him if he tried to stop him from stealing them. At this Jackson ran up and punched the man in the face and sent him flying back a few feet. The man was taken aback but was not fazed by the attack. Jackson told him to let it go and leave the town, or he would have to deal with him personally. The man declared himself the great Muscle Head Foma of the Foma Pirates and said that he had best mind himself, if he did not want to get hurt. Jackson warned him again, but before he could finish, Foma clubbed him right in the face. Foma laughed at him and told him that he was a real pirate and had no trouble hurting innocent people, so long as it gets him what he wants and began to laugh. At this Jackson took the steel rod he kept at his belt and transformed it to make it into a wide bat. Distracted by his own merry making, Foma did not notice this and when he turned arround he was greeted with a bang. The hit sent him flying into the ocean, where his crew went to fish him out. Foma then asked who the man thought he was, where Jackson replied " My name is Jackson Gunn, protector of this island and future Pirate King." As Foma was trying to keep afloat, he began yelling at Jackson, proclaiming that he would kill him as soon as he gets out the water, however, as soon as that happened, a rock was dropped on his head and he began to sink. While all this was going on a ship had come to dock at the harbor and had over heard most of what was happening, and had sailed behind him. Then the man who dropped the rock then proclaimed that, though they were not members of the village, they considered everyone there to be a good friend and would not allow the likes of someone like him to harm any of them. He then jumped in the water and pulled him out of the water and onto the docks. As Foma was about to thank him, the man threw Foma onto his ship, cut the line and sent the ship out to sea, telling him to never return to the island. As Foma's crew dove into the ocean to catch up with their ship, the man's ship had docked. An older man then walked down to the docks and announced that the world renowned merchant company Tar Goods had finally returned to Chuutetsu Island. Jackson leaned against a building and watched as a crowd gathered around the ship and the people coming off the ship. He smiled and saw the man that handled Foma walk towards him. The man then took out a knife and threw it at him. Jackson moved his head and the knife went in the wall where his head was. Jackson turned and looked at the knife, seeing it was misshapen and worn. Jackson smiled and pulled the knife out of the wall. He comments that it was a terrible shot and that it had been too long. The man walked at him and took the knife and commented that it was simply because the knife was poorly made that it was a terrible shot and that it had, indeed, been too long. Jackson then held out his hand and greeted Oliver back to the island. Oliver took his forearm and shook it telling him it was good to be back. Departure The night Tar Goods returned to Chuutetsu Island, the Gunn and Saga families had a huge celebration for their reunion, which lasted long into the night. The next day, Jackson and Oliver discussed the details of how they were going to leave and start their journey. Oliver said that he had a small ship that they could us until they can find a larger ship. They decided to use it and spent the rest of the day getting reaquainted. The next day, the two met up at the docks, and boarded their ship. Before they could set sail they were stopped by their families. After a touching good bye, the two set off on their journey. Gyre Island The First Island Their journey began, Jackson and Oliver set sail and head of to their first destination as pirates. Oliver, having already traveled a good portion of the world, already had an island in mind to start. He suggested they sail to Gyre Island, as it was an interesting island and had a good map maker they could buy maps from or even convince one to join them. Jackson agreed and had Oliver set the course to Gyre Island. They arrived a day later at the rotating island and docked their ship. They got off their ship and walked into town looking for the shop Oliver knew about. As they turned a corner, they saw an argument taking place in front of one of the shops between several marines and a blonde haired man. They could hear most of it and noticed something seemed off. They noticed the argument becoming more heated and saw the blonde man inching their way, they moved back to the corner they just turned and continued watching. Soon after, the marines threatened to arrest the man, making the blonde man turn and run. As he got to the corner Oliver grabbed and pulled him into an alley and Jackson blocked it off using his abilities. The marines unknowingly ran past and they sighed with relief. The blonde man thanked them and introduced himself as Sebastian Harper. They told him not to worry about it, introduced themselves, and then asked what that arguement was all about. He then explained to them that his master, Herman Mill, had been taken captive by the local marine head and asked for their assistance. They agreed and followed him to his shop and began formulating a plan to rescue him. The Rescue That night, the three left the shop and made their way to the marine base. They arrived at the base and Jackson proceeded to make a ladder in the steel fence surrounding the base. They climbed up and entered the main building. Upon their entering, they decided to split up and find where Herman was being held. Jackson headed down his hall and walked in the cafeteria. He then absorbed some of the steel he found into his steel rod and pocketed some of the silverware. He exited the kitchen and continued to follow the hall until he reached a set of decending stairs. He went down the stairs to find himself in what looked like a prison. He started running down the hall looking for occupied cells when he came to an intersection and collided into somebody. When he got up, he found Sebastian laying under him. As they got up Jackson was told that Sebastian had checked the two paths already, and only one more needed to be checked. They went down that path and half way down they found the cell that held Herman. However, it was heavily guarded and Sebastian suggested they make a plan, but Jackson simply walked up to the guards and knocked them out. After finding the man inside the cell was Herman, Jackson manipulated the bars to let him out. As Herman exited his cell, a few marines turned the corner and spotted them. The three then began to run down the hall and climbed the stairs at the end of the hall to the floor above. They followed the hall to a courtyard where they were stopped by a paltoon of marines. There a man stepped forward, inquiring what they were doing. When Jackson asked who he was, the man said he was Daly, the commander of the base. He then continued to explain why he needed Herman, which was because he needed maps of islands from the Grand Line to help in his advancement in the Marines. He then ordered them to hand Herman back over to them, which Jackson refused. At this, Jackson saw Daly draw his guns and created a shield blocking the three of them from his attack. After he heard Daly was out of ammunition, he looked out to see only 2 bullets hit his shield. When Jackson heard Daly order his men to open fire, he created a barrier in front of the soldiers, causing the bullets to ricochet off it back at them. When Daly turned to see what happened to his troops, Jackson went rushing at him and as Daly turned back he hit him with a miniature version of Thor's Hammer, sending Daly crashing into the wall. He then walked over telling him that kidnapping is a terrible thing to do. As he saw Daly draw a hidden gun, he formed his hammer back to a rod and contected it with the gun, absorbing some vital parts, causing the gun to be unusable. He then hit Daly again with his steel rod and heard Daly say he understood. He then made an escape route, which he, Sebastian and Herman followed. They headed towards the front gate, where they met Oliver, who had managed to procure some valuables, weapons and scrap metal from the base and they headed to Herman's shop. The next day, after a good night's sleep, Herman thanked Jackson by giving him a few of his treasured maps and advice. They then talked and feasted for a the rest of the day. As night began to fall they decided to head off and sail to the next island. As they boarded their ship Jackson heard Sebastian call out to them. When he asked if they would take him with them, Jackson agreed and he welcomed Sebastian as their new friend and navigator. They waved good bye to Herman and began their journey to the next island. Cortiko City and the Third As soon as Gyre Island was out of sight, Jackson asked Sebastian, as the new navigator, where they should head next. After consulting a map, Sebastian said that there was an interesting city he heard was fairly close and wanted to always visit called Cortiko City, the religious capitol of North Blue. After Oliver and Sebastian reveiled the knowledge they had of the island, Jackson agreed and told them to set the course for Coriko City. After two days of sailing they docked at Cortiko City's port, where they were greeted by a robed man asking them to give a small docking fee of 5500. Though Jackson didn't want to pay it, he didn't stop Oliver who quickly handed over the fee as to avoid any unnecessary situations. They walked into town and began looking around the shops. Jackson soon lost the others and found himself on some side streets. As he tried to find his way back he came across a building with a sign reading "Zion Orphanarium" on the roof. He saw there were a few children playing in the yard and he asked them if they knew a way back. When told to ask one of the grown ups inside, Jackson entered the orphanarium to a yelling match between a young red haired woman and an older nun. He stayed back, until they noticed him and the young woman left in a huff. Jackson then asked for directions, and remarked that he had overheard some of the arguement and asked what caused it. The nun explained that the Grand Inquisitor had recently issued an order banning all forms of medical treatment, as it would be taken as a sign of blasphemy. Confused, Jackson asked how, recieving the answer that the Grand Inquisitor believes that "if God wills it, he will heal you," making medicine irrelivant. The nun continued to tell him that the young woman was a doctor and was greatly opposed to this new law. After hearing the story, Jackson thanked the nun and departed for the main road. When he arrived he found Oliver and Sebastian and found a restaurant to eat at. During the meal, he told them about what the nun had told him. When the others agreed that it sounded odd, he told them that they should investigate further. After the meal they split up to ask the locals about the condition of the island. When they regrouped they found that the problems began a several months prior to their arrival, when Arch Bishop Clemens fell ill. They learned that the Grand Inquisitor Takemata had been given almost equal authority of the Arch Bishop, while he was still ill. During this time, Takemata had apparently altered and created new laws, which caused the citizens more trouble. Taxes were raised to an extreme level and the medical field had also taken a drastic hit, as it almost entirely illegal to practice. After a while, Oliver had a thought that Takemata might have something to do with Clemens' illness. Jackson thought it reasonable and desided they should investigate closer to the source. The Investigation at Saint Gregorio's Basilica By the cover of night, Jackson, Oliver and Sebastian snuck into Saint Gregorio's Basilica, where they began their search for any information about the Arch Bishop's sudden illness, and anything relating them to Takemata. Once in, they decided to split up to have a better chance at finding information and lowering their probability of getting caught. He headed down to the basement, thinking he would get to the bottom of things at the bottom of the building. As he was turning a corner, he bumped into someone. After picking himself up, he recognized the person as the girl he saw back at the Orphanarium. After asking what she was doing there and then being asked the same question, he explained they were trying to solve the Arch Bishop's illness, which happened to be her reason to there as well. After hearing her explanation as to why, he decided to let her join the search. He then introduced himself, and she then introduced herself as a local doctor, Kate Lacrima. Kate then said she had visited the Basilica a few times and vaguely knew her way around and lead him to the offices of the church officials. They found their way to the offices and began searching. They went through two offices before coming to Bishop Toler's office. As they searched his office, they found several pieces of medical equipment. Kate remarked how she found it odd that a church official would have medical equipment, when they had recently declared the practice of medicine a sinful act. They continued searching the office, when they heard a noise from the hall. Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Blacksmith Category:Polearm Wielder Category:North Blue Characters Category:Mentor Category:Steel Rod Pirate Category:Galcion Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User